Charmed angels Wiki
Welcome to the Charmed angels Wiki Charmed Fanfiction about the next generation of Charmed. You can read the stories at www.Fanfiction.net and learn about the characters and the stories here. Describe your topic This has information on my Charmed Angel stories. Including Characters and episodes. The Second Generation Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *Christopher Perry Halliwell *Melinda Patty Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell and Coop *Primrose Anya Halliwell *Parker Dylan Halliwell *Penelope Jay Halliwell Paige Matthew-Halliwell and Henry Mitchell PiperLeoMarriedWed.jpg|Piper and Leo's wedding Good-Wyatt-Halliwell-3-movies-male-characters-17772499-259-194.jpg|Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Chris-Halliwell-Forever-Charmed-drew-fullers-characters-16094134-1056-800.jpg|Drew Fuller as Chris ellen-page-xmenthelaststand-4.jpg|Ellen Page as Melinda 244632_1243767422147_full.jpg|Phoebe and Coop's wedding megan_fox_01.jpg|Megan Fox as Prim 111.jpg|Nina Dobrev as Parker 281g68g-1838248de6.jpg|Selena Gomez as Penelope Paige-Henry-Charmed-tv-couples-963512_500_345.jpg|Paige and Henry's wedding joe-jonas-haircut-styles-3.jpg|Joe Jonas as Henry Jr. dakota-fanning-h.jpg|Dakota Fanning as Andrea dakota4.jpg|Dakota Fanning as Mikayla 513798 1281549888679 full.jpg|Prue and Andy Jessecollar.jpg|Jesse McCartney as Pierce transformers-2-shia-labeouf-and-bumblebee.jpg|Shia Labeouf as Peter Picture-7.png|Miranda Cosgrove as Peyton 52296_1203024713615_full.jpg|Phoebe and Cole S216_Angelus.png|David Boreanaz as James Sam-supernatural-season1-sam-girls-5921111-1000-563.jpg|Jared Padelecki as Nathan victoria-justice-all-i-want-is-everything-video.jpg|Victoria Justice as Lexi *Henry Jr. Halliwell *Andrea Faith Halliwell *Makayla Greenley Halliwell Prue Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau *Pierce Andrew Halliwell *Peter Michael Halliwell *Peyton Starr Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner *James Turner *Nathan Turner *Alex "Lexi" Turner Charmed Angels Information The Whitelighters *Whitelighters of the second generation The Villians Of Season One. *The Source * The Seer, Nikki *Prince Cameron *Caine *Evil Wyatt Houses Halliwell- Wyatt Home Halliwell- Cupid Home Halliwell- Mitchell Home Halliwell- Trudeau Home Turner kids apartment Season One Episodes Episode One: Pilot *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6965231/1/Charmed_Angels_Pilot Episode Two: Haunted Memories Episode Three: Cowboys and Witches Episode Four: Once upon a charmed one Episode Five: Ashes to Ashes Episode Six: (to be named later) 'The Third Generation' To Open Page: Right Click on Picture and Press "Open Link In New Tab" The Hybrids (The grandkids of Piper and Leo) Story Listing "Click Here"' A4.jpg|'Cleo Salvador Halliwell' (Wyatt & Amy)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Cleo_Salvador_Halliwell B9.jpg|'Destiny Chase Halliwell' (Wyatt & Amy)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Chase_Halliwell MV5BMTgzMzQ4ODEzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU2MjUzNw@@. V1.jpg|'Callisto Cayden Halliwell' (Chris and Bianca)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Callisto_Cayden_Halliwell d7.jpg|'Madison Bianca Halliwell' (Chris and Bianca)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Madison_Bianca_Halliwell e2gdfgdgfdg.jpg|'Hope Melinda Halliwell' (Melinda and Mason)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Madison_Bianca_Halliwell f5.jpg|'Kyle Billy Halliwell' (Mason and Melinda)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Billy_Halliwell g1czxcz.jpg|'Maya Anne Halliwell' (Melinda and Mason)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Maya_Anne_Halliwell The Lovely Hearted (The grandkids of Phoebe and Coop) Story Listing "Click Here" a8.jpg|'Victor Warren Halliwell' (Primrose and Damon)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Victor_Ace_Halliwell b1dsa.jpg|'Warren Marcus Halliwell' (Primrose and Damon)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_Marcus_Halliwell c8.jpg|'Skylar Macey Halliwell' (Parker)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Skylar_Macey_Halliwell d2.jpg|'Terra Patience Halliwell' (Parker)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_Patience_Halliwell e6.jpg|'Coop II Halliwell' (Penelope and Trevor)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Coop_II_Halliwell f2.png|'Conrad Trevor Halliwell' (Penelope and Trevor)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Conrad_Trevor_Halliwell g6.jpg|'Cassidy Reid Halliwell' (Penelope and Trevor)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Cassidy_Reid_Halliwell The Light Angels (The grandkids of Paige and Henry) Story Listing "Click Here" a3xsdad.jpg|'Amanda Page Halliwell' (Henry Jr. and Rachel)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Amanda_Page_Halliwell b5.jpg|'Allison Kate Halliwell' (Henry Jr. and Rachel)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Allison_Kate_Halliwell c10.jpg|'Josef Samuel Halliwell' (Makayla and Samuel)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Josef_Samuel_Halliwell d5.png|'Greenley May Halliwell' (Makayla and Samuel)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Greenley_May_Halliwell e5.jpg|'Elle Maggie Halliwell' (Andrea and Zachary)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Elle_Maggie_Halliwell The Dark Angels (The grandkids of Phoebe and Cole) Story Listing "Click Here" a (8).jpg|'Emmett Cole Turner' (James and Faith)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Emmett_Cole_Turner b (3).jpg|'Erin Phoebe Turner' (James and Faith)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_Phoebe_Turner c (2).jpg|'Drake Daniel Halliwell' (Nathan and Danielle)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Drake_Daniel_Halliwell d.jpg|'Xander Winchester' (Lexi and Jack)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Xander_Winchester e1dwD.jpg|'Lily Winchester' (Jack and Lily)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Winchester The Protectors (The grandkids of Prue and Andy) Stories Below New Beginnings a1AFDF.jpg|'Andrew Riley Halliwell' (Pierce and Rylee)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Andrew_Riley_Pierce b2WQE.jpg|'Jeremy Pierce Halliwell' (Pierce and Rylee)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Pierce_Halliwell c4.jpg|'Jessie Fay Halliwell' (Pierce and Rylee)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jessie_Fay_Halliwell d8.jpg|'Petunia Angela Halliwell' (Peter)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Petunia_Anne_Halliwell e4W4525.jpg|'Jordan Patricia Halliwell' (Peyton and Alan)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Jordan_Patricia_Halliwell f6.jpg|'Dylan West Halliwell' (Peyton and Alan)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan_West_Halliwell g1.jpg|'Vanessa Rose Halliwell' (Peyton and Alan)|link=http://charmedangels.wikia.com/wiki/Vanessa_Rose_Halliwell